Seasons of Change
by MistressSara
Summary: Persephone was known as the Greek goddess who brought the changes of the seasons. What changes will Persephone Lupin bring?
1. Chapter 1

"Seasons of Change"

Author: Mistress Sara

Rating: M – there's going be violence and questionable language for sure.

Summary: Persephone was known as the Greek goddess who brought the changes of the seasons. In Severus' life what changes will Persephone Lupin bring?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I'm sure this will shock everyone. However Persephone is my character so keep your hands to yourself.

-- --

"Persephone?" A familiar voice called out. The front door was easily opened with a simple spell. Remus was surprised; normally impenetrable wards protected the house. Obviously she had just come in and didn't take the time to reset them. That had to be the explanation; goodness knows that she wasn't planning on leaving herself unguarded. "Persephone?"

She had to be here somewhere. The house was massive; it was actually more of a manor. Lupin Manor. Despite Remus' fondness for his shabby, patched robes, he actually came from a wealthy family. He might've rejected the lifestyle but his sister hadn't. Even after the death of their parents she continued to live in their childhood home. The truth of the matter was it was the only place she felt safe.

Remus climbed the stairs to the 2nd floor where their bedrooms once were. Persephone still used her old bedroom. Which was a bit silly considering that the master suite was empty, however they both still considered that their parent's room. With a steady stroll Remus made his way down the long hallway to a closed door he knew well.

"Persephone?" He called, knocking on the door. After a moment or two of silence he decided just to go in. There was blood on the hardwood floor, a steady streak of it, like a twisted interpretation of a breadcrumb trail, leading him straight to his little sister.

Remus was speechless. There she was, robes torn, blood gushing from a staggering amount of wounds, how she made it upstairs he would never know. All he did know was that his sister needed help, immediately. Without hesitation he rushed to the fireplace across the room and activated communication to Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts, desperately hoping that the elder wizard would be nearby.

Sure enough the familiar face appeared.

"I'm at the house Albus. They got to her first, please send someone immediately." Remus said without taking a breath before glancing back over to his sister.

Albus just nodded, not wasting time talking. Returning to his sister's side, Remus began to heal some of the smaller wounds the best he could. Without flinching he could have defended her against the men who did this, however healing was a different story completely.

A familiar **pop** made Remus aware that he and Persephone were no longer alone in the room. The blood seeping from his sister's wounds was so severe that he didn't pay attention to who had arrived, just that there were two new sets of hands helping now. The Woman was trying to pull Remus back so that the man could move Persephone's body.

It took a minute for Remus to realize that Minerva McGonagall was the one trying to move him out of the way.

"Remus, Remus please. Let us just move her to the bed." Minerva urged. The sighed of irritation that came from the man holding his sister finally alerted Lupin to the identity of the man. He watched in violent anger as Severus Snape lowered Persephone onto the bed.

"He doesn't touch her." Remus said, snapping out of his state of shock.

"If you want your sister to live you'll get over it."

"If it weren't for you she wouldn't be in this situation."

"She got into this mess on her own. Don't blame me for Persephone's mistakes."

"Remus, lets leave Severus to work. If anyone knows how to heal these wounds it's him."

Remus hesitantly let himself be pulled from the room. Leaving Severus to work in silence. His gaze moved to the woman in front of him. With great ease he got her to swallow a blood-replenishing potion after he finished healing the large gashes.

"Stupid girl." He muttered. It wasn't supposed to go like this. He was supposed to be at the camp when she arrived, it was his responsibility to get her out of there before things got… bloody. It was easy to blame the unconscious girl rather then himself. However, she was going to wake up eventually and the finger of blame would return to him. "Fool."

"You've called me worse." Persephone muttered without opening her eyes.

"If memory serves you've called me a great many things as well."

"So long as we're even."

"How are you feeling?"

"As though I've been in and out of a Death Eaters camp." She took a shaky breath and sarcastically asked, "Wonder why that is?"

Severus rolled his eyes and looked over her body, double-checking for any injuries that he might have missed. Persephone looked incredibly like her brother. The biggest difference being the look of exhaustion that Remus constantly wore. Some how, despite everything, she still looked as youthful as she did when they were in school. Her long hair was darker then her brother's, no grey to lighten it. The Lupin children had identical eyes, the same slender faces, and shared that gentle tone of voice. Although there were differences too.

Persephone had been sorted into Slytherin when she arrived at Hogwarts a year after her brother. Her voice easily carried a sarcastic tone which helped her exchange jabs with Severus. Beneath her robes was a slender, rather hourglass figure that men on both sides of the war would dream about. Severus smirked at his own observation, thinking back to when he knew her in school. Before she looked so desirable. Back when she was a freckled, gangly, not yet grown into her height. Then the male population of Hogwarts thought her of as 'cute'… even if she was a Slytherin and a Lupin.

"Severus is there a reason why you're staring at me? I can feel the frost bite beginning to form."

"I didn't miss any wounds did I?"

She nodded. He did another sweep across her front before realizing that there might be something on her back. With a hiss of pain she rolled over onto her stomach with his help. The robes stuck to her back with dried blood that had seeped from the two long slashes. These weren't made by magic… a long dagger was used, it wasn't a quick cut. Whoever did this took their time and made sure that Persephone felt every cut that blade made.

Severus managed to remove what was left of the robe and cleaned the sticky blood away from the wounded areas. The lacerations took the crude shape of a 'V' that began at her shoulder blades and met at her lower back. The surrounding skin was an angry red. Once the area was cleaned Severus was able to see that the cuts were thin, a minor comfort, at least it would make this easier to heal.

"Is it bad?" She asked quietly, lifting her face from a pillow.

"Not for long." He paused for a moment. "I'll do what I can to reduce scars."

"Thanks." Her voice was soft.

"I feel compelled to remind you once again how stupid this was."

"And I'm sure you'll get the urge to remind me again later as well."

"Do you have any healing potions around here?"

"Down the hall, ask Remus."

"How did you know he was here?"

"Sibling bond probably. Or the two of you getting into a shouting match."

"Your observational skills are as astounding as ever." His hand slipped and put a little too much pressure on the raw flesh of her back. With a cry of pain she managed to bite back her retort and, somehow, her tears. "Sorry." He muttered.

She rested her head and listened as Severus walked towards the door. He wasn't at all surprised to find Remus and Minerva waiting in the hallway. Remus had taken to pacing nervously, like a caged animal. Persephone heard him ask about the potion, someone else took this moment to enter the room.

"Seffie?" Remus asked quietly, using her nickname from childhood. Severus rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall, waiting for Minerva to return with the potion.

"Hi Remus."

"How are you feeling?" He sat down next to her, gentle not to cause a great deal of movement on the bed.

"I've had better days, but Severus does good work." She could faintly make out her brother muttering something. "It wasn't his fault Remus."

"What happened?" Severus asked. "I thought that Dumbledore was clear on what the plan was."

There was a sudden burst of green flames from the fireplace and the wizard in charge stepped out.

"I too would like to know what happened."

Persephone took a deep breath and began to speak.

-- --

Let me know what you think. I'll try and get the next chapter up soon. Reviews are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

The Death Eaters camp was far from subtle. It was in the middle of the woods. As soon as the sky became dark the bonfires could be seen from a distance. The screams could be heard from even further away. Security measures were commonly taken so that intruders would be found and captured immediately. It was usually after capture that the screams could be heard. The same thing would happen that night. Persephone realized this the moment she arrived just a few miles outside of the camp and found that Severus was no where in sight.

Her light robes did little to keep out the cool summer breeze. She barely had time to react, Death Eaters surrounded her faster then she could pull her wand. They seemed to come out of nowhere, flashes of green signifying their arrival. Persephone was disarmed with great ease of the one in charge. She was in a state of confusion and fear. Unsure of where Severus was and even more unsure of what was going to happen to her. Death Eaters weren't really known for mercy, connection to one of their _loyal _follower or not.

As far as they were concerned she and Severus were romantically involved. For the past months they had been keeping up that pretext. Persephone was welcomed into the circle of her old friends and classmates, becoming a sort of insurance policy for the Order should something happen to Severus. This way they would still have someone inside, even if she wasn't as high up on the information scale. It was surprising how long Persephone managed to avoid joining the Death Eaters, or even socializing with them. There was always some excuse, even when she arrived with Severus that first night. Bellatrix and Lucius questioned her hesitance to joining. She managed to shrug it off, saying that it was Severus' place not hers. This pleased Lucius, a woman knowing her place. Bellatrix was less then thrilled by the response.

Remus was dead set against this arrangement from the beginning. He was aware of the danger she'd be facing, but more then anything he was still wary of Severus and what side the Potions Master was truly on. Remus didn't like the fact that his sister had been a Slytherin; she had been friends with most of the people they were now fighting against.

It was mere seconds before Persephone found that she was in the middle of the camp. The random Death Eaters that surrounded her gave a rough push; she landed with a **thud** on the ground near a green bonfire. Looking up, she instantly realized who the tall, blonde man was, standing over her.

"Delighted you could join us Miss Lupin."

"I would have come willingly, all you had to do was ask nicely." She struggled to her feet.

"I just love that sharp wit of yours." Lucius said sarcastically. "I'll have to talk Severus into sharing you. Perhaps we could find a better use for that smart mouth of yours." He slapped her cheek lightly before turning towards Bellatrix. Persephone didn't hear what they were saying but when Bellatrix pulled her wand it didn't seem to matter. The Cruciatus Curse is unmistakable, even if you don't hear the words. Other Death Eaters began to gather around. Persephone took a moment to breathe when the spell was broken. However the others took the opportunity to get their attacks in, slashing their wands wildly in the air, her body began to reflect the assault she was taking.

This continued for a good hour or so. Finally it seemed as though they had lost interest. Persephone lay motionlessly on her stomach, she was aware of every cut on her body. Every bone in her body ached in pain from the repeated use of Cruciatus. She closed her eyes and prayed to either be left alone or for Aveda Kedavra. It was in that moment of silence that she could hear the crunch of gravel as someone approached her. Another second or so passed before she could feel pressure against her back.

It was the sharpened tip of a knife sliced through her thin robes. The blood began to seep from the fresh cut, soaking her clothing. With the same ease, screams escaped her lips, despite her attempts to keep quiet. _You aren't supposed to let them hear you scream_, she had been telling herself.

"Make as much noise as you'd like. No one can hear you." She knew that voice… Voldemort himself was doing this.

"How did you get back?" Remus asked, brushing her bangs away from her eyes. Severus ignored the pang of jealousy-- no that couldn't be it, pang of hunger. Yes, he had missed lunch, that's what it was. It wasn't because he wanted to be the one brushing those dark strands of hair away from her forehead. Perhaps press a chaste kiss against he freckled, pale skin. That wasn't what he felt, absolutely not, maybe a sandwich would help… yes that was the solution.

"They finished… well they got bored I suppose and dropped me outside of the camp. I apparated as close as I could to the house and walked the rest of the way."

"You walked in this condition?"

"Limped? Dragged my sorry arse, take your pick Remus. I wasn't capable of anything else." She sighed.

"And where were you Snape?" Remus asked, anger filled his tone. "Weren't you supposed to be there to protect her? Albus, didn't you say that when she first agreed to take part in this ridiculous scheme?"

"Remus, please calm yourself." Persephone pleaded. "Go help Minerva find that potion, please."

He looked hesitantly at his little sister. Minerva probably was having trouble finding the potion closet, the house could seem like a maze at times. Persephone nodded at him, letting him know that it was okay to leave her alone with Snape and Albus.

"Very well." He said with a pause. She turned her head to watch her brother leave. Snape moved to close the door before he caught her gaze.

"Remus posed an excellent question." She broke the silence with an easy but demanding tone.

"A great deal of this is my fault I'm afraid." Albus said in his usual tone. "Severus had gotten word to me as quickly as he could that there was going to be a delay in his arrival."

"It seems that this was a trap." Severus explained. "A few minutes before I was about to leave Wormtail appeared, insisting that Voldemort required a particular potion immediately and that I was not to arrive with out it. I sent word to Dumbledore as quickly as I could but we were unable to reach you in time… obviously. By the time I got Wormtail out of the way and arrived at the camp you were already gone."

Persephone could hear it in Severus's voice. He was sorry… well, as close as he could get to sorry.

"Why would they want to do that to me?"

"Bellatrix. She brought it to the group's attention, on many occasions, that your brother was deep in the Order and that we may not be able to trust you. Despite what I said to rebuff the claims they must have decided otherwise."

"Perhaps we should discuss this more tomorrow." Albus suggested, noticing that Persephone seemed unable to stay awake.

"Oh… wait. Someone needs to make sure that Remus takes his potion before it gets dark. Full moon tonight." She managed in a tired tone.

"I'll have him return to Hogwarts with Minerva and myself, he can use the Shrieking Shack." Albus nodded kindly. "Severus, would you please stay here with Persephone."

"Of course." Snape replied, not sounding thrilled or annoyed by the request. Glancing back to the body on the bed the two wizards realized that she had fallen asleep.

"I'll see to Remus." Albus said in a soft tone before exiting the room. Snape sighed. That was not going to be an easy conversation. But as it was Dumbledore informing Persephone's brother that she would be left alone in his care, there would be no choice but to accept it.

A few moments later Albus, Minerva and a rather unhappy looking Remus returned to the bedroom.

"Let me know if there is anything you require." Albus smiled taking a handful of Floo Powder and throwing it into the fire. Remus went to his sister's side and stroked her forehead again before leaning down and kissing her cheek. Persephone did not stir, she was fast asleep. He stood up and shot a glare at Snape before being led to the fireplace by Minerva. The two disappeared into the flames, leaving Severus in the silent bedroom.

He stood and walked the length of the hallway before returning to Persephone's bedroom. Closing the door he pulled out his wand and sealed all possible points of entry in the room. In the morning he would venture downstairs and take care of the rest of the house. He was able to detect a weak ward already casted on the estate, however he would want to add some of his own, those that were impenetrable to Death Eaters. At the moment the room was secure and that was all that mattered.

Looking around the room Severus realized that there wasn't much in the way of furniture. A green stuffed chair was near the bed, currently that seemed to be the only option. He sighed, sitting down and pulling off his boots. Resting his feet on the ottoman he closed his eyes to reflex on the last few hours, within minutes he was as asleep as Persephone.

-- --

That's it for now, I'll get the next bit up as soon as I can. Thanks for the reviews, highly appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Persephone and Severus would never actually call each other 'a friend' when among strangers or members of the Order. In those instances they came off as close acquaintances and former classmates. Although there was the blazing crush that Persephone harbored as a student, it didn't so much fade away, as she just put it out of her mind. There was definitely on unspoken attraction between the two of them. They had similar dry sarcasm that could sometimes be interpreted as meanness.

Severs often found himself wondering why he had never paid much attention to Persephone while they were at school. She was only a year younger, even though she was still growing into her looks she would never have been called unattractive. She had the Slytherin disposition when it came to pranks and a skill for not getting caught. Why had he never noticed her? Then he'd remember… Lily. The Gryffindor was the object of his affection for so long, he didn't even realize that Persephone was a girl sometimes. The way she had carried herself around the male Slytherins made it easy to forget.

However it was impossible not to notice now. Lupin's sister or not, she was a beautiful young woman. Having spent the last few months pretending to be her lover made him even more aware of this fact. The scars that now covered her made him feel irrationally angry. He was not one to yearn for revenge; it was rare these days that he felt anything aside from annoyance or guilt.

"Severus?" Her voice broke him from his thoughts. "You all right?"

"Fine." He hadn't realized that he had been staring, or that she had woken. "You need to drink another dose of potion to help you regain strength." She just nodded weakly and took the vial from him.

"Are you sure you're all right?"

"My students have been debating that for years."

"Well, I'm sure that's a debate I could win," he quirked an amused eyebrow. "I would use visual aides."

Despite himself a laugh escaped him.

"Did someone see to Remus?"

"Albus had him return to Hogwarts. Lupin is probably frolicking through the forest as we speak." Persephone nearly choked on the potion she was drinking.

"Was that… a joke?" She asked with mock surprise. "Severus, I'm beyond the words to describe how unexpected that was."

"Shut up and finish that vial."

"Vile is right, you should really try to make some of these potions taste better."

"Do you want to get well or do you want a glass of Pumpkin Juice?"

"Why do those have to be mutually exclusive?" She handed him the empty container and leaned back against her pillow. "Thank you Sev." Her tone was sincere.

He merely nodded and made sure that the next dose was in reach. Then she watched as he returned to the chair in the corner.

"There's a spare room next door, if you want to lay down."

"I've warded the room." He explained without opening his eyes. "Go back to sleep."

"Severus." She said firmly so that he would look at her. "You can lay down here with me if you'd like… bound to be more comfortable then that chair." He looked at her blankly for a moment, not moving. "Come on, I won't bite, I'm not Remus."

With a smirk he removed his boots and heavy outer coat before laying down stiffly next to her.

"I suppose I could bite if you'd like me to." She offered jokingly.

"Perhaps when you're feeling better." His tone matched hers but Persephone knew that he would take her up on it some day.

"For the love of Merlin, will you relax?" He sighed and got a little more comfortable. Once he seemed relatively unclenched Persephone turned on her side to face him.

"How's your back?" He asked, questioning her change in position.

"A little sore. The potion helps though; I've never liked sleeping on my stomach… Severus I don't want you to take this the wrong way…"

"What?" She said nothing, just moved closer and rested her head on his chest, her hand on his stomach. She felt him tense again and began to stroke the heavy fabric covering his torso, urging him to relax again.

"Please Severus, just put your arm around me for a little bit." He did as she asked before coaxing her to look up at him. Their eyes met and at that moment she knew what he had in mind. Without a word he entered her memories.

They flashed by as he searched for the one that had been playing in her head for the past hours. He was for himself how she was ambushed, taken to the camp, tortured, cut, and her struggle to get back to the house. Leaving her mind he found that tears had started their journey down her cheeks. She began to tremble violently as sobs wracked her body.

"Severus please… I'm begging you… don't let Lucius… please don't let him." Her face was buried in the crook of his neck, tears were hot on his skin. "Please."

"Persephone." He said in a tone often used in his classroom. "Nothing is going to happen to you. There's a code among Death Eaters, Lucius can't… he can't do anything _like that_ to you without permission from me… which he will not get."

Her sobs softened but she didn't move away from him. It was obvious that their current position made him uncomfortable. Consoling distraught women was never a strong suit. He held her tighter; lifting one hand to stroke her hair… it hadn't been hunger before, pure jealousy as he felt how soft her hair was beneath his fingers. After a few minutes she had drifted back to sleep, Severus however remained awake. He found himself reflecting on the past two months. Neither of them had been particularly keen on their arrangement…

"Headmaster, I really do not believe this to be a wise decision." Severus said from his seat infront of Dumbledore's desk.

"I disagree, Severus." He smiled, peering over the top of his glasses. "Miss Lupin has already agreed to participate, however she shares feelings similar to your own." Persephone's head shot up, for a moment there she took the wrong meaning of his words.

"You agreed to play a part in this charade?"

"Hesitantly. Dumbledore made a good point though, out of anyone I'd be accepted among the Death Eaters. And it'll make you appear recommitted to the cause by making a connection with 'one of your own kind.' Plus I've been purposely vocal lately about disagreeing with Remus and his alliance with the Order."

"Well, that obviously qualifies you." He snarked.

"Severus you seem to forget that I know these people. I've been to their gatherings and I've seen the aftermath."

"Persephone understands the risks, I wouldn't have suggested or supported this if she didn't." Dumbledore reassured Severus. "Also it might be wise to have someone there incase you're attacked again."

It hadn't been so much an attack as a punishment. Once again the Dark Lord doubted Severus' loyalties. As a result he was tortured in hopes of proving betrayal. As he always did, Severus thanked his master for his attentions and barely got away.

"That is a marvelous idea in theory, but what happens when we're both injured?"

"If we're convinced enough that won't happen. They'll keep me alive to watch your torture or vice-versa."

Reluctantly Severus agreed. Once the details were sorted out the three members of the Order left for Grimmauld Place. There was to be a meeting that night, Dumbledore would announce the new arrangement. As expected Lupin was far from supportive of this plan that would involve his sister, Sirius too voiced his opposition.

"You can't be serious!" Remus looked from Persephone to Albus.

"Very serious." His sister reassured him. "This isn't your decision to make Remus."

"I don't even get a say in the matter?" He asked, receiving an incredulous look in return.

"You should really give this some more though Seffie." Sirius chimed in from his place against the wall. "Certain precautions should be taken when getting involved with him." Sirius nodded towards Severus, who was sitting rather passively in a chair tucked away in a corner.

"For once, and I can't believe I'm going to say this, I agree with Black." That was all he had to say on the matter.

"See reason Seffie…" Remus began, however he was unable to finish. His sister grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and pushed him through the open door near Sirius.

"You too." She said, giving him a shove before turning back to the now quiet room. "We shan't be a moment." With that she smiled sweetly and slammed the door.

Albus decided to continue as if nothing had happened while Severus tried to hide a smile. It was amusing to see how easily controlled Remus and Sirius were by a woman so much smaller then them. He listened closely, hoping to pick up a hint of what was being said.

"The pair of you need to stop treating me this way. I am not a child; I'm a grown woman who knows how to handle herself. You will not treat me like a child especially in front of the other members of the Order! Are we clear on that at least?"

Both men nodded in reluctant understanding.

"Now as for me going undercover. I will be doing it. If there is something I can do to help the cause then I will do it. Albus wouldn't have asked this of me if he did not think I could handle it. So, I will be going with Severus to the next Death Eater gathering. Are we clear on this matter?"

"We certainly are not." Remus all but shouted. "You are not going to do this. It's insane and dangerous. I will not stand idly by why you go prancing into a Death Eaters camp unprotected."

"I won't be unprotected."

"You really think that Snape would life a finger to save you?" Sirius asked, he had taken a seat on the nearby stairs.

"Yes I do. We may not be best friends but I know him better then either of you."

"For Merlin's sake woman, you aren't still pining for him are you?" Remus said a little too loud.

"Keep your voice down! No. I am not. I'm not some 5th year with a crush and I would appreciate it if you treated me accordingly."

"Wait a moment here, go back. You like Snape? Snivellus Snape? Is this why you would never go out with me?" Sirius asked, slightly annoyed.

"Not that it's your business but yes, I did have a crush when we were at school. **Not anymore.** And Sirius I never dated you because frankly I'm a bit repulsed at the thought. You're like a second brother to me." The two men were finally silent. "I'm doing this no matter what you say. So you better deal with it." And with that she opened the door back to the meeting room, which was now empty, save for Severus.

He didn't let on that he had heard the conversation. Instead he stood and crossed the room so that he was standing in front of her.

"You're a fool." He said calmly. "The next gathering is on Friday. Dress formal… be sure that that Slytherin tattoo of yours is on display."

She looked at him in utter shock. How did he know about the enchanted green serpent that rested on her lower back.

Severus woke with a start. He had dozed off while reminiscing. Glancing down he noticed that Persephone had shifted in her sleep. She was now laying on her stomach, her wounded back once again exposed and her arm slung across his chest. Sliding back the blanket covering her hips he saw that her snake had returned. Enchanted tattoos had the ability to move whenever they want. The symbol of Slytherin down to every detail uncoiled itself and slithered up Persephone's back, stopping at her shoulder where Severus had lightly rested his finger.

"Severus…" She moaned lightly, feeling both the pressure of his hand and the movement of her tattoo. Her hand grasped lightly at thick black cloth of the jacket he was still wearing. Severus paused, lifting his finger… that pang of… hunger had returned. He sighed and closed his eyes again. Tomorrow was going to be a trying day, he could tell.

-- --

That's it for right now. I'll have some more up soon.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Severus woke to find Persephone still pressed against his side. She was asleep on her stomach, her back was less red, healing slowly, but it looked a little better. He tried to move away from her so that he could get up, but she just clung closer.

"Persephone… you need to let go." He said, lifting her hand from his chest. She muttered something then rolled over, the motion landed her on her still soar back causing her to flinch awake. "I was trying not to wake you."

She just nodded, sitting up carefully. He moved so that his legs were over the edge of the bed.

"Here." He handed her another vial from the nightstand.

"Whole thing?"

"Whole thing." He replied before standing up and disappearing into the bathroom. Upon his return he found that she had stood up and was looking through the wardrobe for a loose robe. She seemed oblivious to the fact that her chest was as bare as her back. Severus however, was aware, and quickly adverted his eyes in an attempt not to stare.

"Sorry… I didn't…"

"Severus are you blushing?" Her tone was light and joking.

"Absolutely not." He dropped his polite act and turned to look directly at her. She rested her hand on her hip and stared straight back.

"Trying to get me flustered?"

"Not at all." Severus took a few steps closer. "Merely thinking that you should skip the Pumpkin Pasties."

"I've yet to hear any complaints." Persephone shrugged looking for her robe again.

"Well when you run around with mutts…" She pulled a flowing dark green robe on before closing the space between them and smacking his arm.

"Lets not forget who else I hang around with, Severus."

"You do run with some questionable groups Miss Lupin."

"You're one to talk. Any reason why you're addressing me like a student?" She moved back to the bed and sat on the edge, reaching for the vial she emptied a few minutes earlier.

"Certainly would be a change, if I remember correctly you were quite the potions student."

"Probably because I had quite the potions tutor." She stood and handed him the clear glass container. "Are you going to remove the wards? I'll make some breakfast."

"You're going to cook?"

"If I can open the door, yes. You do eat right?" He flicked his wand, lifting the hold from the room.

"When it's edible." He followed her downstairs, taking a closer look at the house in the light. Things were covered with a light coat of dust, probably because Persephone had been staying in London with Remus and Sirius. It was a brighter version of the pureblood houses he had been in. The walls were covered with a light blue and white pattern… it was terribly depressing to a Slytherin. If he listened closely Severus could hear Persephone's bare feet patter across the hardwood floor.

The kitchen was located on the first floor. The room faced the back yard; the sun had just risen and was covering every imaginable surface with its light. Persephone went to work on making breakfast; Severus just spent a moment watching her. The sun cast an interesting glow on the woman in front of him.

Her hair shone, flecks of gold making their presences known amongst the darker strands. This had to be the most angelic a Slytherin had ever looked.

"Severus, why do you keep staring at me?" She was leaning on her elbows, looking at him across the table with questioning eyes… that also glowed in the morning light.

"I just want to make sure you're functioning properly. That I didn't miss anything." She nodded slightly, accepting this answer before going back to the stove. "Wouldn't want to put myself at risk for a werewolf attack."

"Oh, I'm sure Remus wouldn't bother with that—"

"Have you seen the way your brother looks after you? He most certainly would 'bother' with it."

"I know, I was just going to say that he wouldn't bother with doing anything as a werewolf. He'd use his bare hands." She sighed, "He seems to think that I'm a child, that I can't take care of myself."

"I'm sure there are worse things in the world." Severus interjected in a cold tone. He was annoyed at her sentiment towards having her brother wanting to protect her.

"Yes, I'm sure there are." She looked up, they made eye contact. She knew his tone, knew what it denoted. His abusive up bringing wasn't a secret to her… more so then he was actually aware. He could tell that she was remembering something, but before he could enter her mind something smashed into a window with a loud **thud**.

A very confused owl lay beneath the sill. Severus opened the window and lifted the animal so that it could rest on the wide ledge. He untied the letter from around the creature's leg, aware that Persephone was standing behind him. Ignoring her, he broke the wax seal and opened the envelope.

_Severus,_

_I think it might be wise if you and Miss Lupin were to spend the remainder of the week at the manor. Laying low for a few days should be to your benefit. After speaking with Remus, it might also be prudent to ask Miss Lupin to join us this year at Hogwarts. Please inform Persephone of these changes, if she has any concerns we can address them at the end of the week. Also let her know that Remus is all right. Resting after a long night. Contact me if there is anything you need._

_Albus_

Severus folded the note and slid it into his pocket. Persephone was watching him with the same curious eyes as before.

"It would seem that our time together has been prolonged." She quirked an eyebrow. "We are to spend the rest of the week here and then you are to join me at Hogwarts for the year."

"What am I supposed to do there?"

"I'm sure Albus will find something for you. He also said that your brother is resting comfortably." She nodded quietly before returning to the stove.

"Uhm… is there anything you need help with?" He asked, at a bit of a loss for what to do while she cooked.

"Could you get the plates and silverware please?"

"Where would those—" He looked at her to find that she had anticipated his question and was pointing to a near by cabinet. The plates were stacked and to one side, while the utensils were in containers on the other side. He pulled out what they would need, muttering a quick cleaning charm, much like everything else, there was a layer of dust to be removed.

"Serve yourself, I don't know how much you want." She moved aside so that he could go first.

"It looks good…"

"But?" She smiled at him, knowing that he was holding back a sarcastic remark.

"But looks can be deceiving."

"There we are."

"Habit at this point." He shrugged unapologetically.

"That's okay. If you don't like it then you can make breakfast tomorrow… as we're going to be here the rest of the week." He nodded, moving to sit down at the large, round table.

"How is it?" She asked, taking the seat next to him.

"Tolerable, I suppose." He shrugged.

"When was the last time a human cooked for you? No elf meals."

"Molly Weasley probably."

"That is hard to compete with. Oh well, I look forward to witnessing your culinary skills." He raised an eyebrow before going back to his plate. She smiled to herself and began to eat, remembering the first time they ate breakfast together…

… Persephone was an extraordinary child. Not only was she a good student, but she also had a compulsion for being early. On the second day of her first term she decided to go down for an early breakfast, hopefully managing to avoid the crowds.

When she arrived in the Great Hall the place was practically empty. A scattering of older students here and there, a few professors at the front of the room. She caught her brother's eye and gave him a small wave before taking a seat by herself. However, she quickly found that she wasn't actually that hungry. Pushing the plate of toast aside she pulled out her schedule, trying to figure out where she needed to go for her first class. Looking around she realized that someone had taken a seat nearby.

"Sorry to bother you…"

"Then don't." He replied in a short tone, not looking up from his book.

"I was just wondering if you know where this room is?" She pushed her schedule forward across the table.

"Yes, I do." He said, glancing at her paper before going back to his book.

"Would you be interested in telling me where it is?" He sighed in aggravation, finally looking up at her.

"Tell me, how does a first year find herself scheduled in Advanced Charms?"

"I would imagine that it has something to do with the fact that I'm quite good at Charms." She replied in a rather mocking tone.

"Yet challenged at directions, what a pity." He looked up from his book again. "I'm in the same class, you may follow me if you'd like…?"

"Persephone."

"Severus." She nodded before looking around for food, her appetite returning in a flash.

"How did you end up in Slytherin?" He asked in an uninterested tone.

"Ah, well there was this big to-do the other night. And a hat was put on my head, when this happened it shouted out Slytherin, and here I sit before you." He glared at her, obviously annoyed by her sarcasm.

"That's not what I meant."

"You meant how did a Lupin end up in a house other then Gryffindor."

"Obviously."

"I have no idea. My family is pureblood, so that probably had something to do with it."

"Indeed." She continued to speak, unaware that he had stopped paying attention when Lily Evans entered the hall alone. Embarrassed that she had practically been talking to no one the entire time. Persephone quickly shut up. They ate in silence. When he got up to leave she followed him out of the hall and up to the Charms classroom.

"I trust we won't have to repeat this tour next class."

"I'm sure I'll be able to remember. I would hate to put you out any more then I already have." She replied in a curt tone before brushing past him and entering the classroom.

"Persephone? Do I need to repeat myself?" Severus, present day Severus, was speaking to her.

"Yes you do. Sorry."

"I asked if there was anything to do here. As we're bound together for the next four days."

"Well, there's a small library upstairs. It looks like a nice day, we could go for a walk around the property if you'd like."

"I don't think you should over exert yourself just yet."

"Library it is then." She smiled.

"What were you thinking about so intensely?"

"Oh… it's silly…"

"Shocking." He replied in a sarcastic tone.

"I was thinking about the first time we ate breakfast together." She blushed, "Like I said, it's silly."

"Clearly… I don't recall—"

"My second day at Hogwarts, I asked where charms was. You were curt and sarcastic."

"That could have been yesterday."

"You let me ramble on while you stared at the _Gryffindor_ table." That sparked the memory for him. It wasn't embarrassment he felt knowing that Persephone noticed his infatuation, it was… shame?

Some how, despite her brains and good looks Persephone never had a great deal of luck romantically. Or any luck at all for that matter. The Slytherin boys of her years all made comments and lewd suggestions but none of them acted on them. Same was true of the Gryffindor boys. She had a few flings here and there after school, but nothing remotely close to serious or enduring. More often then not she was passed over for someone else. The only person whoever paid her any real attention while at school was Sirius, which wasn't saying much considering that he paid attention to anything in a skirt.

Severus watched as Persephone quietly ate her eggs. Both ignoring the unspoken fact they were both aware of. He felt a pang at shame for having passed over someone who was well suited for him for a girl that was off limits. However he didn't well. It didn't accomplish anything to dwell on the past.

"Where's the library?" He asked, standing up.

"Two floors up, to the right." She replied in a quiet tone. He nodded and picked up his plate. "You can leave that, I'll take care of it."

She didn't look up from her own plate as he left the room. Deciding she couldn't eat any more, she picked up her dirty dish and found that Severus had already cleaned his own and left the spotless china sitting on the counter waiting to be joined by her own. She smiled to herself, Severus was certainly interesting if nothing else.

------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------- -----------------------------

That's all for this chapter, I'll have some more up soon. Love the reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

The day went by at a slow pace. Persephone wandered throughout the house, casting an occasional cleaning spell to remove the dust that had formed in her absence. Finally she meandered upstairs to the library. There she found Severus reading quietly. He had cast a cleansing spell of his own through out the room, leaving it spotless.

"Find something interesting?" She asked, looking for something to read.

"Yes, a rather rare potions book." It sounded like an accusation.

"Severus, you are aware that you're not the only potions enthusiast in the world?"

"Really? Well, there's something new to learn everyday."

"You were an unpleasant baby weren't you?" She countered his sarcasm, taking to the sofa across from his chair.

"A safe assumption I'm sure." He replied half heartedly, glancing up from his book. He watched as she lay down on her stomach, to avoid putting pressure on her back. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, still sore."

"That's to be expected." They both knew he spoke from experience.

"So… has something like this happen before?"

"Don't be daft, of course it has. This is far from a one off. In fact it would seem that they went easy on you."

Her eyes widened slightly on that note, but then she remembered Lucius' threat, things could've gone much differently if it weren't for her association with Severus.

"So what was all of this? Despite everything they did to me there was still an air of me belonging to you."

"It's a test of loyalty the Dark Lord is famous for. When he was testing Lucius, Narcissia was taken and had the same done to her. Absolute devotion, to the point that you would allow your significant other to be tortured without succumbing to an act of revenge or retribution." Severus said all of this in a tone of boredom, as if he'd been through this conversation before. He then paused, putting his book aside and looking up at her. "If I had known they intended to take you when they did I would have warned you."

She met his gaze for a moment before nodding and looking back to the book infront of her. Though she wasn't actually reading, just looking over the words. Her back still hurt, it was hard to focus. The next few moments were a bit of a blur, she felt herself drifting to sleep, resting her head on a pillow she propped her chin on while looking at the book.

_"My back." _She thought. _"I guess I won't be wearing that dress anytime soon… that was a good dress… Severus couldn't take his eyes off of me…"_

-------------------------------------**The Gathering**---------------------------------------------------

Persephone couldn't believe it, but she was actually quite nervous. Not necessarily because she was going to a Death Eaters gathering but because she was going with Severus… while wearing a ridiculous dress. It was a bit… whorish for her own taste, but as far as the Death Eaters and their wives would be concerned it was perfect. She glanced in the mirror again, it was a good thing Remus was out, he would never let her out looking like this.

Her dress was made of fine, dark green silk. The back made a deep v-shape, revealing the pale skin starting at her neck and stopping just above her tailbone, allowing her serpent tattoo to show. The front of the dress was a little more conservative, so to speak. Her shoulders were completely bare, the front of the dress made a small dip downwards, allowing a hint of cleavage to show. Persephone had to bewitch the whole thing so that she could go without her bra, making her even more uncomfortable. Her hair was pulled up in a simple bun, allowing her back to remain visible.

She felt naked. It was the middle of February; there was no doubt she would freeze when they got to Malfoy Manor. If nothing else that place was drafty. A door slamming downstairs alerted her to Severus' arrival. Sure enough she could hear two voices beginning to fight. Sirius, she thought with a sigh.

"Can't very well hide up here all night." She muttered to herself, picking up a deceptively heavy robe to wear over her dress.

"I'm warning you Severus, should anything happen to her…"

"Oh come off it, Black! What do think I'm going to do to her?"

"Probably ravage me then throw me to the Death Eaters." Persephone finished in an easy tone while coming down the stairs.

Both men fell silent. She may not have felt confident but the two men looking up at her were staring openly. While the fabric was tight around her chest and waist, it billowed around her legs, flowing almost enchanted. A long slit on the side allowed a glimpse of her pale but shapely leg. Sirius was literally slack jawed, while Severus maintained his usual reserve.

"Seffie!" Sirius managed.

"Yes?"

"You look… are you sure you won't have me?" She laughed.

"Quite sure, but thank you for the offer."

"We should go." Severus said, taking pleasure in the fact that he would be spending the evening with a woman that Sirius Black wanted but couldn't have.

"See you later Sirius." She smiled briefly before walking out the front door.

"Night Black." Severus smirked, closing the door behind him. Persephone was waiting quietly for him in the front walkway. She was struggling to get her robe on, her body already shaking from the cold. "Here, hold still."

"Thank you." She shivered as he helped her pull the fabric over her shoulders.

"Appropriate dress."

"I feel ridiculous." She admitted as they made their way from the front lawn. It was practice to apparate a few blocks away from the house, despite being hidden.

"Every man is going to have his eyes on you."

"That's what concerns me."

"Just stay close." He said in a very nonchalant tone.

She just nodded. They apparated to Malfoy Manor, which was a large stone house in the clearing of a large forest. Persephone looked up at the house, it had been years since she'd been there.

"Don't be nervous. When you're nervous you become careless."

"So long as you don't leave me alone with Lucius I will maintain my generally cool composure." She said with a sarcastic smile.

"Worried you'll loose control and succumb to his charms."

"No, worried I'll become violently ill when he starts putting his hands on me and making suggestive comments."

"My second guess." The two walked through the grass towards the front door. "Remember to behave like a Slytherin woman." She nodded and the two entered the house. Two house elves were waiting by the door to take cloaks. As she removed her silver robe Persephone could feel people looking at her.

"Severus…" A deep voice welcomed. "And Miss Lupin… what a surprise."

"Lucius." She nodded.

"You two remember each other." Snape interjected, putting a possessive arm around her waist.

"Of course, who could forget Persephone?" His tone made her uncomfortable so did the sweep of his eyes over her body. She was suddenly grateful for Severus's presences. "The years have been kind."

"I wish I could say the same." She said teasingly... well in a teasing tone anyway. Malfoy forced an amused smile while Snape hid his. Narcissa joined them, her dress more revealing then Persephone's and far less appealing.

"Persephone, what a pleasure to see you again." Narcissa gushed in a tone that held the explanation for all of Lucius' dalliances. It reminded Persephone of nails on a chalkboard or something equally unpleasant.

"It has been a while Cissy." The two had been friendly enough growing up that she felt comfortable using the old nickname. "You're looking well."

"And you. I see you've finally come to your senses." Narcissa nodded to Severus. "Finally broke ties to those mudblood loving traitors."

"It would seem that I have."

"Severus give you a thrust back to the right direction?" Lucius raised an eyebrow, feeling proud of his double entendre.

"We aren't even out of the entrance way yet Lucius." Severus said with a very unamused tone.

"Of course, where are my manners? Please." He moved aside so that they could enter the large parlor. Many other Death Eaters and their wives had already arrived. The room was dark, lit only by floating black candles. Persephone was taken to various people in the room and reintroduced, many of them were former classmates, all of which not only remembered her but also were suddenly interested in becoming reacquainted. Her dress seemed to elicit this response.

All night Persephone stayed by Severus' side, mostly for her own comfort but it was also the place of a woman at these gatherings to stay with her escort. She managed to abide by this for most of the evening, with the exception of excusing herself to use the restroom. This was her mistake.

She was only a few steps away from the main room when someone grabbed her and pushed her against the wood paneled wall, hard. Her arms were pinned above her head, for a moment she was worried that her dress would fall out of place. Looking up, Persephone found herself face to fact with Bellatrix Lestrange. She looked as demented as ever; frazzled hair going every which way, her dress was barely cover her pale skin, the black color contrasting sharply.

"Well well, Seffie." She teased. The two had known each other at school and through other Slytherins. They were never really friends but they were friendly… as friendly as Death Eaters got, anyways.

"Bella. You know I usually make someone buy me dinner before I let them put me in this position."

Bellatrix looked at her closely for a moment, her eyes dark and still haunted from Azkaban, before letting her arms down. However, she did not release Persephone's left arm. Grabbing her by the wrist she turned it sharply, forcing the bare forearm into the light.

"I see you still haven't joined."

"Am I interrupting something?" Lucius seemed to appear out of nowhere, standing close enough that Persephone was force against the wall.

"Merely questioning Miss _Lupin_'s lack of commitment to the Dark Lord."

"Leave the poor woman be, Bella. She's involved with Snape, isn't that enough?"

"Hardly."

"As I see it," Persephone began, finally managing to find her voice, "it really isn't my place to join… clearly the Dark Lord prefers having men serve him. Besides, I don't think that Severus would allow it. Lucius would you allow Narcissa to join? Let her mar that pretty, pale forearm with the Dark Mark?"

"You have a point. However, Cissy can barely handle her wand, I sometimes wonder if she isn't a mudblood underneath."

"Don't you dare challenge our blood line!" Bellatrix turned sharply on her brother-in-law, letting go of Persephone's arm. Taking the chance she slipped away, returning to the parlor and finding Severus. As she stood beside him she could feel her back twinge. It started to feel more like a throb… like…

"Persephone?" Her eyes blinked open. Severus was standing above her, she had shifted in her sleep and ended up on her back. This motion caused a deep, throbbing pain to shoot across the still healing cuts.

"I…"

"Your back?" He gestured for her to turn over so that he could check the wounds. She turned away, undoing her robe and pulling it down enough so that he could see. A moment passed before she could feel his fingers brushing across the injured area. "Bleeding a little… I don't suppose you have any more healing potion here?"

"I don't think so, but I have ingredients and a cauldron."

"Do up your robe and lead the way." The two left the room, their books lay forgotten for now. Severus felt grateful to finally have something to do. Having set a stronger ward on the house already, there was nothing more to do. However, they weren't in the upstairs lab more then a few minutes before they heard footsteps coming from the end of the hallway, where Persephone's room was.

----------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for the reviews, hopefully a little more action will pick up in the next chapter. And also I'll try to avoid such a gap between postings.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm sure this will prove to be a foolish question, but did you seal the fireplaces when you put the ward on the house?" Persephone whispered, clutching her wand.

"Of course I…" Severus paused. He forgot to seal the fireplaces, while he was setting the wards Persephone walked by, causing his thoughts to return to the morning's incident. With a glare he pulled out his own wand.

"I'm not going to let you forget about that." She muttered, carefully glancing into the hallway. She couldn't see anyone, however a door near her room was open. Before Snape could say anything she disappeared into the hall. With an aggravated sigh he followed.

"What do you think you're doing?" He whispered, pulling her into the landing across from the staircase.

"Going to find out who is in my house."

"You are in no condition to go prancing about…"

"Severus, either shut up or come with me." She cut him off before walking away. Persephone moved quietly, Severus moved with equal silence behind her. They arrived at the open door but before Persephone could go in Severus threw he free arm out and stopped her.

"I'll go first." He mouthed, moving in front of her. She allowed herself to be pushed out of the way as he moved into the doorframe. There wasn't a moment for her to react before she saw Severus move into position and deflect a spell. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you!"

Persephone looked into the room and was surprised to find Sirius Black standing in a dust-covered den.

"Sirius, what on earth are you doing here?"

"Checking on you." He replied, shooting a pointed glance at Severus. "Albus arrived at the house this morning and filled us in on what happened."

"I'm fine, there was no need to come all the way out here."

"He also mentioned that you were alone with _him_."

"Oh, for Merlin's sake!" Persephone muttered to herself, moving to lean against the wall, positioning in a way that kept her back from touching the hard surface. A motion that did not go unnoticed by Severus.

"I'll go see to the potion… leave you to deal with your… _friend_." Snape said before leaving the room. He did not feel like listening to Sirius' accusations, plus there was a lit cauldron down the hall that required attention.

"Sirius you shouldn't have come here."

"I had to check on you. Remus is recovering from last night, Albus told us what happened… I don't think you should be here with him."

"There's nothing to worry about. Severus and I are perfectly fine here together." Persephone sighed again and looked around for a place to sit down.

"Are you okay?" Sirius asked, helping her to a chair.

"Fine.. fine, just need to sit down for a moment." She sat down and leaned forward, resting her head in her hands. "Uh… can you go get Severus please?"

The request caught him off guard and, despite everything with in him, he went out into the hallway and found the room where Severus had disappeared.

"She asked for you… I think she's in pain." He said quietly, pausing for a moment in the doorway. "I'm going to head back… if you two need anything…" Severus merely raised an eyebrow and nodded before picking up a few vials from the countertop.

Sirius went back down the hall, pausing outside the room where Persephone was waiting. She was still looking down, with one final glance he left, returning to the bedroom where he had used the fireplace that had been connected to Grimmauld Place. With a flash of green he was gone.

"Persephone?" Severus kneeled down in front of her.

"Just a bit dizzy… my back hurts…" A painful gasp escaped her. She tried to lean forward more, hoping that it would some how ease the pain. That by moving forward the pain some how wouldn't follow her. "It burns Severus."

"The knife he used must have been dipped in a potion to prolong the pain."

"Is there any…" She barely muffled the scream that was waiting to escape her lips. "Any counter?"

"All we can do is wait it out." He replied. Were she not distracted by the searing torment lurking beneath her skin she might have noticed the hint of concern in his tone. A scream escaped followed by sobs. "You probably have a few hours."

"Severus." She whimpered, clutching his hand tightly. It felt as though thousands of knives had been plunged into the still fresh wound, all tinged with salt. He quietly stood up, still holding her hands, and began to lead her out of the room. A quick glance at her back gave him a small idea of what they were dealing with. The gashes were beginning to bleed again, starting to sink through her robe.

"We'll get you cleaned up. It won't help all that much, but it will be an improvement." They slowly crossed the hall, returning to the bedroom. He led her into the bathroom, helping her to rest against the counter while he turned to the large, claw-footed porcelain tub.

"I don't know if the water still runs…" She moaned in pain. Snape glanced back at her before drawing his wand again; with a wave over the tap clear water began to pour out. Persephone could tell that it was hot from the way the steam was rising from the top.

He turned towards her, pausing for a moment, unsure of how to broach his next question. Before he found the words she began to undo her robes. The pain was so great that now was not the time to be coy. But before she could push the garment from her shoulders another wave of pain hit, causing her to pause and scream. With another wave she fell forward into Severus, who barely caught her in time.

"What the fuck was on that knife!" She managed through clenched teeth.

"One of the darker potions that the Dark Lord has access to." Snape said quickly, hoping she wouldn't pry further.

"Can you help me with…?" She weakly motioned to her robes. He just nodded stiffly before stepping back slightly. Carefully he pulled the fabric away from her skin, which was already damp with sweat and blood. Once free of her clothing he helped her into the tub, cautious to not have her back submerged before he could warn her.

"This is going to sting." He released his hold on her so that she could lean back. A hiss of discomfort escaped her. Severus reached for a washcloth and dipped it into the water. "Lean forward."

"You know…" She began with a small moan of pain, "under different circumstances I might've used this moment to take advantage of you." She tried to manage a smile as she moved forward in the tub so that he could tend to her back.

"Oh yes, this would be the ideal moment." He said sarcastically before touching the cloth to her wound. "How exactly would you take advantage of me? I'm significantly bigger than you, my wand skills are much more advanced…"

"And let us not forget how modest you are." Her tone was stiff. The hot water didn't sooth the pain completely but it was helpful. "What could be more ideal? I'm weakened and naked, you've got the upper hand, as usual." She bit her lip, holding back a noise.

"Do you want to lean back all the way?" He asked, ignoring her observation, for whatever reason this line of conversation was helping her keep her mind off everything else.

"Yes." He helped her move again, letting her settle into hot water.

"Are you hungry?"

"I am, but I don't know… if I'll be able to keep anything down."

"I'll make something light." He offered, standing up. "Are you all right here alone?"

"Fine."

Severus wasn't gone that long, but it was enough time for Persephone to think things over. Putting together some of the things that Severus told her in addition to what she already knew. He was the potions master for Hogwarts, but he had the same position among the Death Eaters. If Voldemort had dipped that knife in a potion, it was a safe bet that…

"You brewed the potion, didn't you?" Persephone asked when he returned to the bathroom. "That's how you know what potion it is and how long the pain will last.

"Yes," was his curt answer. "Don't expect an apology. I told you not to get involved for exactly this reason. The Dark Lord doesn't hesitate to attack his own followers."

"Severus I wouldn't dare ask you for an apology. Do you think could we play this game of 'I told you so' later? Will you help me out please?"

He nodded. She forced herself to sit up again, he reached down and offered his arms. Waiting while she figured out the least painful way to pull herself up. He didn't care about the water on her hands soaking through his sleeves as she wrapped her fingers around his forearms, getting a firm grasp. Once she had a hold on him, he took hold of her elbows, keeping her steady as she climbed out of the tub.

Once she was on stable ground, he turned away to find a towel. Glancing in the mirror, Persephone caught sight of her back. The bleeding finally stopped, but there was still a violent red that matched the throbbing sensation she was feeling.

"Here." Severus opened the towel for her, standing between Persephone and the mirror.

"I made a bowl of soup for you." He informed her as he helped her back to the bedroom.

"Thank you." They sat in silence while they ate. Persephone was forced to sit up perfectly straight in the bed, with nothing to lean against. While Severus cleaned up the dishes, she adjusted her robe so that her back was exposed and laid down on her stomach.

"Do you need anything?" He asked, pausing at the side of the bed, leaning over to examine her back.

"No thank you." She replied, turning her face away from the pillow.

"There's a guest room next door?"

"Yes but…" She stopped herself and hoped that her 'but' had been soft enough that he didn't hear.

"But what?" She didn't say anything, just shook her head and laid against the pillow. "Would you like me to stay here, Persephone?"

"Please." Severus just nodded as he began to unbutton his outer coat. Wearing the thin black shirt that he wore beneath his many layers and his pants, he went to close the door and extinguish the lamps in the room. Persephone carefully moved over so that she was more to the right side of the bed, leaving a place for him. The only light now came from the fireplace.

"Thank you." She said quietly as he climbed beneath the sheets next to her.

"Tomorrow the pain should subside from the potion and I'll perform a healing spell that will speed up the process." She nodded in understanding and closed her eyes.

Severus looked at her for a long time. It was only a few minutes before her breathing evened out, signaling that she had fallen asleep. Although there was still a look of pain on her face and he could tell that her back was still causing discomfort. Glancing at the sheets he noticed that her hand was clenched tightly around the hem of the blanket, her knuckles had turned white from the firm grasp. Without thinking he moved his hand closer, barely brushing his fingers against hers. Barely a moment passed before her hand clenched his.

"I'm sorry Persephone." Severus whispered softly. "I never intended for those potions to be used on you."

Persephone shifted slightly, squeezing his hand. She was still asleep but was able to pick up the register of his voice.

"Sleep Severus." She muttered against her pillow.

Yes, sleep was a good idea. With one last glance at her, Severus closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. Her hand clasped in his the whole time. That's how they slept.

* * *

That's all for this chapter, sorry for such a long break. Hopefully I'll be able to move things along a little quicker. Reviews are always appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

"I don't like it, Sirius." Remus said, taking a sip of tea out of his chipped teacup. It had been a long series of nights for him; concern for Persephone coupled with the full moon had taken a lot out of him. Sitting in the kitchen at Grimmauld Place was all he had strength for at the moment. "Not at all."

"I don't like it any more than you do, Remus, but… you didn't see the way she asked for him." Sirius paused, thinking about the earlier exchange with Persephone. "She's convinced that he's trustworthy."

"And she always will until proven otherwise. Persephone is so dreadfully trusting… I'm worried she's being blinded by lingering feelings."

"Dumbledore invited her to spend the year at Hogwarts, at least she'll be safer there." Remus fell silent, looking at his cup of tea for a long moment.

"Albus believes him to be completely reformed. Giving him the benefit of the doubt, I'm still concerned that he'll hurt her."

"If he hasn't already."

Severus woke a few hours later, Persephone was still fast asleep. Her face had finally relaxed and she was no longer clenching his hand. Although the slender, pale digits were still wrapped around his palm. He shifted slightly, looking at her back. The angry red was diminishing, slowly but surely. Every time he looked at her wound all he could think of was that dress she wore to the first Death Eaters gathering they attended.

_Although he would never admit to it, having someone to go with him to a gathering was somewhat pleasant. Especially when that someone looked like Persephone… in __**that**__ dress._

_ "What kept you?" He asked, handing her a glass of what looked like champagne, as she returned to the main room. She paused, holding the glass to her lips. Once he gave her a small nod she drank._

_ "Bellatrix wanted a word… and a frisk." _

_ "Excuse me?" Severus turned to face her as they moved towards an ignored corner of the room._

_ "She threw me up against the wall and questioned my loyalties."_

_ "And you said?"_

_ "That you wouldn't allow it and it's not my place." They were both aware that someone could be listening to their conversation._

_ "I'm glad you've finally learned what your place is. Of course I'm not thrilled with Bellatrix or anyone touching you." His hand went to the nape of her neck, fingers tracing the curve._

_ "I don't want anyone else touching me." She replied in a tone that even had him fooled. Although her shiver seemed real enough._

_ "Ah, Severus. Hope there aren't any terse feelings towards Bella. You know how she can be." Lucius said in his usual silky tone, hoping to ease any tensions._

_ "It's—" Persephone began but was cut off by Severus, pressing his fingers harder against her neck._

_ "It's fine, so long as it doesn't happen again. No one is to touch Persephone but me. Am I clear Lucius?"_

_ "Crystal clear, Severus." He replied with a curt nod before walking away._

_ "Shall we?" She asked. Severus just nodded, putting an arm around her waist and leading her back towards the party._

"Severus?" Persephone's soft tone shook him from his reverie.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better… I think."

"You aren't sure?"

"I'm still a little hazy." She made a movement as if she were going to get up but ended up just staying in place.

"Go back to sleep if you need to. It isn't as if we have anything to do today."

"What time is it?" He shifted slightly to look at the ancient clock on the bedside table.

"It's 10 past 3." With a glance towards the window Severus could tell that it was still dark out. It was probably going to be an overcast day. "Still early."

"Why don't you go back to sleep as well. You only got as much as I did." She suggested, closing her eyes. "I hate sleeping like this."

"Like what?"

"On my stomach." He stifled a sigh and pulled his hand away, stretching his arm out so that she could move against him like the night before. She opened her eyes at the sound of his movements and loss of contact. "Really?"

"It seemed to calm you yesterday." She nodded and moved into the crook of his arm.

"Leave it to me to be the only woman to find a calming presence in you."

"Certainly makes me question your mental state."

"You wouldn't be the first. The lone Slytherin in a family of Gryffindor, I'm far from the average Lupin."

"You aren't even the average woman."

"So true." She half smiled, readjusting so that her right cheek laid flat against his covered chest. "What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

"You have that telltale crease in your forehead, which signals to me you were focusing rather intently on something." He quirked an eyebrow at her, annoyed with her observant nature.

"Very well. I was thinking about that first Death Eaters gathering we went to."

"I was thinking about that earlier too." They both fell into silence. "Bella is insane."

"Far from surprising considering the family and her time in Azkaban."

"I had no idea just how truly unhinged she is until the other night."

"The Dark Lord doesn't recruit people with a traditional sense of right and wrong." Severus murmured, she almost didn't hear him. But she felt the rumble of sound in his chest, so was listening closely.

"How did you—end up involved with them? Despite your surly disposition and general curtness, you've never honestly struck me as being like _them_."

"Don't be naïve, Persephone."

"They're cruel and with out any kind of remorse. I've never seen that in you." He ventured a glance down and found that she was looking rather intently at him.

"Perhaps I've been hiding those traits from you?"

"You give a lot of consideration to what I think of you?"

"More than I care to admit, yes." Another moment of silence passed before Persephone sat up, careful to hold her blanket in place, keeping her front covered.

"Are you putting me on?"

"Have you ever known me to engage in levity?"

"There's a first for everything. You can't blame me for wanting to double check."

"Do you give any consideration to what I think of you?" He ventured carefully.

"Why do you think I wore that dress?" She admitted quietly, pulling the blanket closer to her body.

"You looked gorgeous in it and you will again." He said in a tone that was rather passive, but she could tell that he was being sincere.

"I hope so."

"Persephone." She looked up just in time to seem him leaning in close, pulling her into a kiss. The initial action caught her off guard, but after a moment of shock she became more engaged in the embrace. Her arms slid around his neck, forgetting about holding the blanket to cover her bare chest. It seemed to surprise both of them just how quickly she was able to climb on top of him.

The entire situation seemed to throw Severus for a loop. It would be an understatement to say that he was caught off guard. The last thing he honestly expected was Persephone throwing herself at him. The feel of her fingers undoing the buttons of his shirt seemed to shake him back to reality. Gently he moved his hands to her arms, intending to stop her. But that moment her mouth landed on his now exposed neck.

"Persephone." He barely managed with a strangled tone.

"Mm?" He could feel her lips part slightly and her tongue snake it's way out, brushing against his Adam's apple before venturing to the side again.

"Per—" He was cut off by a groan as her teeth scraped against his skin. "Okay." He managed before rolling them over so that she was on her back.

She sat up quickly with a hiss of pain.

"Can't do that yet." She reminded him, pushing him back into their original position. "You'll have to dominate from below."

"I'm sure I can handle that." Without a word his hand disappeared beneath the rather plain underwear she was still wearing. The ability to form words quickly evaporated as his fingers played her like some prodigy with an instrument.

"Severus—" She gasped, moving with the pace he had established. All he could hear at this point were her moans. Which explains why neither of them heard the distinct **pop**, **pop** indicating two people had just apparated into the room. A moment later Persephone fell forward, trembling from release.

"If you two would be so kind as to… dismount." The voice startled them and Snape was ready in an instant with his wand drawn. "Dumbledore sent us, there have been developments."

Persephone remained frozen on top of Severus, trying to keep herself covered. Glancing to the space she vacated on the bed, she realized that her robe was now lying on the floor.

"Uh… Sirius? Could you hand me my robe please." She asked quietly.

"Sure. Then I'll be in the bathroom trying to get this image out of my head. Remus, the same?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I saw nothing. We'll be in the kitchen when you two are… presentable."

Persephone was now three shades of red. She waited until the door closed before moving off of Severus and pulling her robe on. He just chuckled, refastening the buttons on his shirt.

"I fail to see the humor here."

"At least it wasn't Albus or Minerva." He offered with a shrug.


	8. Chapter 8

"Tea?" Sirius asked, pulling a tin down from the cabinet next to the stove.

"No." Remus answered sharply.

"Fire Whiskey?"

"Please." Sirius turned around the kitchen for a moment, trying to figure out where the alcohol might be.

"How 'bout tea?" Remus quietly stood and went to a tall cabinet in the corner. On the top shelf sat half a bottle of clear liquid. Within second he pulled it down, opened the lid and took a long swig.

"You're not a werewolf tonight." Sirius scolded, holding out a glass. "And it's not that bad. He wasn't actually—"

"Stop." Remus warned.

"But it's not like—"

"I'm serious."

"No, I am." Sirius smirked. "And he was just finger—"

"No. No, as far as I'm concerned nothing was happening. In fact, they weren't even in the same bed."

"Quite the stretch of the imagination, Lupin." Severus mocked from the doorway. "Persephone will be along in a moment."

Remus took a deep breath and filled the glass Sirius had handed him.

"Bit of an overreaction."

"Not the time, Snape."

"What news were you two sent here to deliver?"

"Dementors attacked Harry tonight."

"In the Muggle world?" Persephone asked, having quietly entered the room and was lurking behind where Severus had been standing.

"Yes. Sent by You-Know-Who. Interesting that we knew nothing about this before hand. It's not as if we have a spy on the inside or anything." Remus was seething.

"Clearly I've been out of the loop recently." Snape gestured towards Persephone.

"Where's the boy now?" She asked, trying to steer the conversation back on track.

"Still at the Dursley's house. A group of us are going to pick him up as soon as Moody secures the area."

"Then why are you here?" Snape asked.

"Dumbledore has called an emergency meeting of the Order. He wanted someone here with Persephone incase she wasn't ready to travel." Sirius filled in, as Remus wasn't able to look at his sister let alone speak to her.

"I can travel." She assured them. "We should head back now though. If it's Moody responsible for the security he's going to be itching to leave immediately."

"The healing potion should be finished by now." Snape said, turning towards Persephone. "I'll go get a vial in case you need it."

"I'll go… ready the fireplace." Sirius supplied quickly, wanting to get out of the room. Persephone watched her brother as he fidgeted with the cap of the Fire Whiskey bottle.

"Are you going to make eye contact with me ever again?"

"Of course I am. Just not right now."

"Remus, I'm an adult."

"Aside from my general discomfort about what you were doing—"

"You're one to talk."

"Excuse me?"

"The walls in Sirius's house are not that thin. Everyone can hear you and Tonks at night." Remus blanched.

"Really?"

"Yes. Really."

"Well at least you never had to see it. And at least I wasn't messing around with… with…"

"With?"

"We can't trust him."

"Speak for yourself. Dumbledore trusts him and that's enough for me."

"He who must not be named also trusts him."

"I like him. He seems to like me."

"One would hope, considering…"

"Remus!"

"We should go."

"Remus, please. Don't be mad." Persephone caught his hand as he tried to brush past to the door. "I'm not doing this intentionally, to spite you."

"I know." With a sigh Remus put his arm around his sister as they began to walk upstairs. "There's no accounting for taste."

"If you were a woman, you'd have a different notion."

"Everyone can really hear Tonks?"

"And you. It's quite disturbing and I don't blame you for being freaked out by walking in on Severus and myself."

"Okay. I don't want to talk about that ever again."

"I am an adult, it is going to happen from time to time."

"Don't have to know about it." He shook his head as they climbed the stairs. "Are you sure you're ready to travel?"

"I'm sure. Just need to locate my shoes."

"I've never understood how you could go barefoot all the time."

"Why not, you frequently run around outside with no shoes."

"Very funny. Do you need to bring anything with you?"

"I don't think so. Probably just come back here after the meeting."

"Both of you?" He asked, trying to sound nonchalant but failing.

"Depends on the meeting, I suppose." Persephone answered with a shrug.

"If you two are quite ready." Severus was waiting outside of the bedroom. As they reached the door, he handed Persephone two vials of purple liquid.

"Where's Sirius?" Remus asked.

"Already went back." Severus answered before turning to Persephone, "You're ready to travel?"

"Yes. I feel significantly better." She blushed slightly. "Do you know where I

left my shoes?"

"I'm not the keeper of your things." He snarked, before gesturing towards the wardrobe.

"What on earth was I thinking?" She smirked, sliding into her flats and pulling a heavier cloak from the wardrobe. "Ready."

One by one, they disappeared through the fireplace in a flash of green. Persephone didn't know what she was thinking. As soon as she left her bedroom everything began to spin. She could feel her stomach in her throat, everything was moving too fast. When the green faded away she felt herself falling forward, unable to stop herself. That's when she realized, she was going to faint, head first onto the hard stone floors of Sirius's house.

"Persephone!" She heard a female voice exclaim. Persephone couldn't respond, she was falling, about to hit the floor when a pair of arms took hold of her.

"Perhaps not as ready as you thought." Came a voice close to her ear. Severus. She wasn't sure if she said his name aloud or not. But she could feel him shifting so that he was holding her. Without any effort, her head tilted and rested against his shoulder.

"Is she all right?" The female voice asked… Molly. Must be Molly.

"Just a bit dizzy, I suspect. Too soon for her to travel by Floo."

"Has she eaten much in the last few days?"

"Breakfast yesterday morning. I got her to eat a little soup in the evening.

"Nowhere near enough." Molly scolded. Persephone waited for Severus to reply, defending his caretaking skills. But nothing. Not even Severus was willing to talk back to Molly Weasley. "Take her upstairs."

"Her room is still made up from last week." Sirius's voice entered the fray. "Second floor, third door on the left."

From what Persephone could tell, they had just reached the hallway when Remus arrived, demanding to know where Snape was going with his sister. She could faintly hear Molly and Sirius explaining, while Snape continued up the stairs.

"Weasley!" She suddenly heard him bark. "Open the door."

"Forgetting the magic word, aren't we, Professor?" She heard a teenager reply. One of the twins, for sure. Snape hefted her up as gently as possible, but she still groaned in discomfort.

"Now." He must've given his angry professor glare, because the door squeaked open.

"How long do you intend to keep your eyes shut?" He asked, setting her down on the bed.

"Until everything stops spinning."

"Better be soon. I'm sure Molly will be up here with a proper dinner in mere minutes." She slowly blinked her eyes open, trying to focus on him. The only light was coming through the window.

"What happened?"

"You fainted. Silly girl."

"Back to that, are we?"

"If you weren't ready, you should've said so."

"I felt fine until I got in the grate. By that time it was too late." She looked towards the door then back to him. "Thank you for catching me."

"I was more interested in saving…" He smirked, reaching a hand into her cloak, returning with two vials in his hand, "these."

"Bastard." She nudged his shoulder in mock annoyance.

"Ahem." Both turned to the door where Molly stood with a tray. "Persephone, you need to eat something. Severus, you're needed downstairs."

Severus gave a curt nod, handing one vial to Persephone and leaving the other on the nightstand. He left the room without a word to either woman. Molly just shook her head after him while Persephone pulled the stopper from the container and began to drink the purple liquid.

"Now, why did Sirius advise me to answer the room carefully?" Persephone dropped the spoon she was holding and turned three shades of red.

Sorry for the wait. Reviews are appreciated. I've taken a few liberties with the canon time line.


End file.
